Dabe Stidrer
}}Dabe Stidrer 'is one of the humans pulled into the Sburb session. He was originally named ''Dave, but that name was rejected because it's stupid and we will forever be haunted by the ignominy resulting from the insinuation that Dabe's name contained the letter V. He uses the chumhandle turnipGodded when chatting on Pesterchum. In contrast to Homestuck, Dabe is ''not ''a Sburb player and merely followed Jhon into his session. This was confirmed when his kiss failed to save Dream Hecka Jef in a doomed timeline. '''Biography Childhood Dabe was raised by his Bro who was genetically his father due to ectobiology. He became best friends with his neighbors Swet Bro, Hecka Jef, and Germy, and eventually wrote a comic based on their lives. At some point he befriended Jhon, Roze, and Jaed through the internet, and began to consider Jhon his daddy. In mid-March 2009, Swet Bro and Hecka Jef brought Dabe to Washigon to live with Jhon. There Jhon kept him in perpetual punishment in their BDSM play, and occasionally dressing him up as a bee. Pre-Entry Dabe was locked in Jhon's CHEST OF CONTEnts, gagged with tape and hands bound with trick handcuffs. When punishment time finished, he was released, but soon punished by Jhon again for giving him such an inferior birthday present. He was made to stand in the corner with no clothes, save for his sunglasses. He assisted Jhon as they helped Dadd hide Swet Bro's body from the police, although Dabe was unaware it was Swet Bro. He followed Jhon onto the roller coaster to run away from Femorafreack, and went with him into the Sburb session. Entry Once in the session, he saw Jhon taking a selfie with Swet Bro's finger, and learned that it was his bets fuend who had been murdered. He was distraught about this, but he and Jhon kissed and made up. Their roller coaster was soon fired upon by AR though, broke off into different sections. Dabe fell through one of Rose's gates, ending up somewhere on LODAR. Still naked, he set off to explore the planet. While he walked, Dabe began rapping, which impressed the consort Fresh Jimmy. He tried to teach him the art of irony, but Fresh Jimmy tricked Dabe in a clever ruse and stole his sunglasses. After some more walking, he met HB, who took care of Dabe, feeding him apple juice in a bottle. In an alternate, doomed timeline, Dabe found the body of Femorafreack and took his gun. He used this gun to kill Fresh Jimmy after he stole his sunglasses. Eventually he found Hecka Jef's head and stopped to kiss it, and was crushed by HB's incoming ship. Beq then teleported his body to Jaed, leading her to try to destroy all of Prostit. In the alpha timeline, Dabe retrieved his glasses from Fresh Whyte Germysprite, but they had turned red from the prototyping, making them useless and not ironic. However, Dadd offered him Femorafreack's glasses instead. Dabe then entered Hecka Jef's home and created a new Swet Bro and Hecka Jef comic to detail their latest adventures. He then responded to Kraket Vantage who informed him that the trolls are missing their victory door and are being killed by two demons of color and darkness, each of which Dabe has known for years. When Hecka Jef made his rallying speech to declare war against Jhon and Rose, Dabe reluctantly agreed to help stop him before anyone else gets killed. When Dabe was injured in the battle against imps though, Hrates Bocars took him off to LODAD to be with Jhon. Jhon and Dabe make out. He is then punished being slapped around and beaten by Jhon's pimp cane, as well as being made to wear his bee costume. Personality and Traits Dabe is a hardcore masochist, and enjoys his daddy's various punishments. He is extremely prone to crying, and can almost always be seen in tears, even when he purportedly likes what's going on, like being locked in a chest. Deep down he mostly just wants Jhon to be proud of him. In spite of his poor treatment, Dabe genuinely cares about Jhon and will willingly do whatever he says. We can note that Dabe also seems to be wearing the Ben Stiller sunglasses, which in Homestuck ''were given to him by Jhon. If the same is true in ''CaNWC, they may be the first genuine act of affection we've seen from Jhon. Trivia * Dead Dabes still show up in dreambubbles, despite not being a player. Category:CaNWC Protagonists/Allies Category:Humans Category:Characters